Houselocked
by Kiwi Loveberry
Summary: A huge homestuck fan convinces her friends to play SBURB REBOOT with her. Her friends know nothing about the comic and gets pretty upset when they figure out what they really agreed to. (Feel free to leave commands for the characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Houselocked: act 1:**

A young girl stands in her bedroom, it just so happens that today her finally decided to play Sburb reboot with her. Sadly they don't read homestuck, her favourite webcomic of all times. Her name is MAVIS PARAVEL and she really loves the webcomic Homestuck! She turns to her poster of John Egbert. Smiling brightly she leans closer to kiss said poster on Johns cheek. Closer. Clooooser. cloooooooser... A ping is heard by the computer. She pulls away and jumps into the chair.

_-SaltwaterKraken [SK] began pester globalSunflower [GS]-_

_SK: Hi, GS!_

_SK: Are you "-EXCIT-ED?"_

_SK: I think you should be. After all you've been babbling about it for months!_

_GS: of course I'm excited! Aren't you?!_

_SK: Hehe, a little curious maybe._

_GS: aww come on!_

_GS: show some respect for me Waira! D:_

_SK: You already know I respect you._

_GS: grooooooaaaaaaaaaaan._

_SK: Chill baby I was kidding. I'm excited as well to see what kind of game Sburb reboot is._

Mavis smiles at the screen. Another message sound is heard. The handlename thunderscapeShaper lights up.

_GS: TS is pestering me_

_SK: You should probably answer him.  
><em>

_GS: I guess..._

_GS: Wait for me to come back!_

_SK: sure thing bby, I aint going anywhere ;)_

_GS: Thanks_

* * *

><p><em>-thunderscapeShaper [TS] began blessing globalSunflower [GS]-<br>_

_TS: we shouldn't play this game._

_GS: Are you backing out?_

_TS: I never said I was. I'm only saying that we shouldn't._

_GS: WHY NOT?!_

_TS: I have a really bad feeling about this..._

_GS: Just a feeling! Wooooow_

_TS: This isn't a laughing matter. See you later in the game._

_-thunderscapeShaper [TS] ceased pester globalSunflower [GS]_

_GS: woooow..._

* * *

><p><em>GS: Waira I'm back!<em>

_SK: Welcome back bby._

_GS: He didn't seem very eager to play..._

_SK: That's Leon to you._

_GS: SIIIIIIIGH!_

_SK: Well anyways, we should get started. I'm off finding a better access point._

_GS: okay! See you :D_

_SK: Mmm_

_-SaltwaterKraken [SK] ceased pester globalSunflower [GS]_

Mavis leans back into her seat. She should probably contact Alex and tell him they're about to start. She clicks his handlename. She taps her chin as she thinks about what to write.

_-globalSunflower [GS] began pester ManicMonkey [MM]-_

_GS: Hey Alex! We're starting up now! :D_

_GS: Hello?_

_GS: Are you there!?_

_GS: If you're not I'm calling SK on ya!_

_MM: Oh god girl..._

_MM: Can't a guy just have his beauty sleep?_

_GS: not when the girl is -EXCIIIIIIT-ED!_

_MM: Oh my, bye sleep, Mavis went on a Excitement high!_

_GS: yeah, yeah lil' guy, now let's prepare for the GAAAAAME!_

_MM: I can see you squealing_

_GS: Good 'cause I am!_

_MM: dear lord, save us all..._

_GS: Don't be so down!_

_MM: I'm the biggest emo in the world. Duh 8[_

_GS: hehe_

_GS: you're not_

_MM: Stfu and tell me about what I'll do instead!_

_GS: You're Wairas server player_

_MM: Neat_

_GS: And Leon is yours!_

_MM: You've got to be kidding me..._

_GS: I'm serious_

_MM: damn it._

_GS: erase that long face dude, or I'll pinch your sweet cheeks when we meet later!_

_MM: ..._

_MM: don't you dare._

_GS: It looks like Waira is done_

_MM: with what?_

_GS: finding a good access point. She's poking me in the neck with a stuffed bunny!_

_MM: Pffft, ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_GS: :[_

_MM: well later!_

_-manicMonkey [MM] ceased pester globalSunflower [GS]-_

Mavis sighs. The bunny flies into her neck once again.

_-globalSunflower [GS] began pester saltwaterKraken [SK]-_

_GS: Alright Waira! I'm here_

_SK: Good. I've found a good spot bby._

_GS: Shall we start?_

_SK: Yeah._

_SK: Install the fucker so we can get shit moving along the road._

Mavis puts the disc in.


	2. Chapter 2

A young man lays in his bed. It just so happens today that his friend woke him up 'early'. Anyways his name happens to be ALEX CLEARWATER, he has a strong passion for writing novels and arkeologi. Alex feels the irritation rise as he gets out of his bed. Damn girl, waking him up on a sunday! He decides to pester Leon to bitch about this.

_-ManicMonkey [MM] began pester thunderscapeShaper [TS]_

_MM: Hi.  
><em>

_TS: Hello_

_MM: Mavis destroyed my awesome sleep!  
><em>

_TS: If you're going to bitch about it I'll leave._

_MM: Oh, no no. I wasn't thinking about that!  
><em>

_TS: Yeah, sure..._

_MM: Did you hear from Mavis that you'll be my server player?  
><em>

_TS: No  
><em>

_MM: Yes it's true!_

_TS: Do I seriously have to listen to you rant about how much you don't like to be working with me?_

_MM: Yes, I will whine your ears out!_

_MM: Hello?_

_MM: Grrr, not going to answer huh?_

_MM: fine, catch you later!  
><em>

Alex glares at the cerise text. Takes a calming breath and walks away from his computer.

* * *

><p>The demon smiles softly at the yellow text. He closes his laptop. Leon rises from his chair and walks up to the window. There's a meteor shower outside. It's not vise to go out just yet. Maybe go down to take a snack thought. He stalks down the stairs only to find a scyllas tearing apart his belongings. The young demon equips his scythe and slices through the beast. It falls dead with a loud 'thunk'. Suddenly a scream fills the air. Leon feels a thug in his heart, life force growing. Something is terrible wrong. He looks out the window again.<p>

The sky is clearer now, but it still rains meteors. so he runs. Runs as fast as he can towards the temple. The twilight town is surprisingly quiet today. He cautiosly stalks towards the entrace. The holy core of life is still in its place. He reaches out to it looking into its swirling surface. Maybe it will give him an answer.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a voice behind him asks. Leon turns around. He breaths out as he sees who it is. The grate prince of Gehenna, Orion stands there. Leon fixes his burning gaze at the other, who has to turn away. "hi Titania"

"Don't call me that" The lightdemon roars, its horns sparkling in anger.

"Sorry Mneme, but it suits you so well"

Leon snorts. "Do I really look like a fairy queen?"

"Oh, I'm just going with the flow"

"Yeah, talking about that... Did you feel that thug, not long ago"

Orion takes a deep breath and looks down. "An Ymir entered the city..." he trails off. "I was too late" Mneme pushes its core against Orions to comfort. _its alright_ Leons (Mnemes) true voice says soothingly _there was nothing you could do_. Orion butts its head against the others softly.

"Thank you" Orion says.

"No problem" Leon smiles.

"I need to go now" Orion sighs. The lightdemon gives him an understanding look as he walks away. After a couple of steps he turns around. "Titania, I love you"

"I love you too" Leon sures him.

"I wish we could spend more time together"

"Me too"

"I'm getting married..."

"I know"

"I wanted to be the one telling you"

"I hope the person is nice"

Orion grunts. "Too nice"

Leon lets out a giggle. "I see, tell your fiance I said hi!"

"I will!"

The prince kisses Leons hand before he leaves. Leon looks after him til he's gone. The disgusting white feeling of wanting to rip that fiance to threads if it hurts his soulbound boils in his core.


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for the reviews! They help me improve my writing :)**

* * *

><p>The loading screen is fascinating. It's actually prettier than that one in the actual comic. Mavis can nothing but stare at it. Aaaaah what a lovely sight. The title screen is on.<p>

"Please press enter when you're ready" she reads out loud. She moves the mouse and clicks enter. Nothing happens. Or so it seems because a real life smuppet floats up from the bed. There's a small sound when Waira pesters her.

_SK: What the heck is this?_

_GS: It's a smuppet!_

_SK: A what? _

_SK: Wait I don't want to know.  
><em>

Mavis jumps as her bed is moved from its proper place and placed on the other end of the room. One of the plushes of the beta-kids falls to the floor. It just so happens to be her favourite. "Nooooo! Not the John plushie!" She rushes to his aid and scopes it up in her arms. She hugs him close and kisses his cheek.

_GS: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!  
><em>

_SK : Oh man, you have a sick obsession with that fictional guy... Gross.  
><em>

_GS: Shoosh, it's not like that...  
><em>

_SK: Mhmm yeah, tell me more about how I'm wrong._

_GS: He's simply the coolest guy in paradox space! Even cooler than Dave Strider_

_SK: Okay..._

Mavis sighs heavily. Too bad the other girl doesn't understand.

* * *

><p>A young girl sits on her bed, sea-green laptop in her lap and a found smile on her lips. She can see her friend over the computer screen. Her name is WAIRA PORTMAN. She loves to read books about the supernatural as well as summoning demons. She turns around plucking up her pet bunny in her lap. Waira turns back to the computer looking through the elements. She stops at the big machines. She have no idea what they'll do but they somehow seem important so she places them out. It humours her that she can move around Mavis' stuff.<p>

Waira pats her pet slowly as she expands the floor for the alchemiser. She opens the grist cache. She frowns as she runs out of buildgrist. Whatever that means.

_GS: Aww man! You blocked the hallway!_

_SK: We're out of buildgrist. And about the hallway, I'm sorry but It's stuck..._

_GS: Aww grate! Now my mom's going to be angry!_

_SK: I'm sorry okay!_

Waira places the pre-punched card at Mavis head.

_SK: Here, have a card. It'll make you feel better._

She can see the other girl growl at her. The card dissapears as the card is captchalouged. A small smile spreads across the girls face. Waira watches the blackhaired girl walk down to the cruxtuder. She still has the little doll of her favorite character in her arms. She begins to turn the wheel of it but with no luck. Waira helps her with it and a weird brown ball followed by a few cylinder like things (also in brown) pop out like a fucking firework. Mavis has to duck and dodge them. She looks so chocked. Mavis then casts her doll into the small floating ball of light.

Waira frowns at the screen as the karnelsprite evolvs into a version of the doll. It's small but still. Mavis just smiles at the doll turned sprite. She even kisses it. Waira feels sick at this. She do believe in demons and magic, but this can't be real. It just can't be. She feels her gut twist. You're not supposed to play around with things like this. It's purely dangerous. She stands up and closes the laptop. It just takes a few minutes to get to the bathroom where she just sits down and pukes. She hears light steps outside the room.

"Are you okay?" the voice of her sister calls out. When she don't answer the first time the door is burst down. A protecting hand is on her back. "Sis, you know you can tell me everything" Sis says.

"I-I just saw something really disturbing" Waira shokes out. Sis scoopes her into a hug.

"Poor little Wera~" She cooes. Waira smiles at her real name. Sis always knows how to make her feel better. That sneaky little thing she is, yet she's the strongest person Waira ever knows. Sis cardles her in her arms.

"Do you want to strife and take an icecream?" the older one says.

"Yes please"

Sis nods quickly then flashes away. Waira can't help but smile. She walks towards her room and picks up her knife, and a small package of cookies. Sis' favorite to be exact. She makes her way towards the roof. Sis waits for her there, smiles as she approaches.

"Feeling better kid?" she asks.

"A lil'" Waira replies.


	4. Chapter 4

_TS: I am back. Sorry for just leaving like that but something came up._

_MM: Oh now you want to talk to me?! Very niiiiiice Phyrone!_

_TS: Uh thank you?_

_MM: I was being sarcastic._

_TS: Aaauh god damn it!_

_TS: You got me again!_

_MM: I'm just that awesome I'm afraid  
><em>

_TS: hehe, you're so awful! I like you (hearts)  
><em>

_MM: I like you too_

_TS: oh! I must go now! See ya!_

_MM: C U_

_-thunderscapeShaper [TS] ceased blessing manicMonkey [MM]-_

Alex walks over to the dining room. His grandpa is nowhere to be seen. Typical him! His mobile lets out a soft tune. He looks down at it. He smiles as he sees who pestered him. But now is not the time to answer him is there? He starts climbing the stairs to the loft. It never ceases to amaze him that they have such a airy home even if it's in the middle of a huge fucking city. He guess grandpa Emil fixed their apartment himself. Shit that guy is handy. Alex finally picks up his phone to look at the message.

_-lillumAngelim [LA] began pestering ManicMonkey [MM]-_

_LA: Hey, are you ready for the big revealing? Who or even what is it that's been pestering you all over? I know you're friends with my soulbound and I kind of wonder if she hasn't said anything about our species yet. I guess we don't have really good reputation in human culture, but we're nothing like that. Wait, that's not my thing to say. You decide on your own._

_MM: Omg... Why do you have to write so much?_

_MM: Yes I am well aware that TS and you are dating and stuff but you two being other species is just absurd._

_LA: We are not dating._

_LA: You being aliens is even more absurd! You look so soft and squishy while you have this amazing ability to fantasies on a grater basis than us! I mean it's nothing wrong with being squishy and soft, but you just look so vulnerable. Like one punch will knock your lights out. And your souls are so weak. But still you know the ways of words.  
><em>

_MM: Okay that's it, you're a fucking elf!_

_LA: What? No, I'm a demon!_

_MM: Aww hell no! I can't imagine you with big horns and devil tail. You're too kind to be a demon._

_LA: But I am the prince of Gehenna whatever you like it or not._

_MM: Let me guess, your name is not Eric but Lucifer IXV Satan!?_

_LA: No, my name's Orion Pallas. At least you tried kid..._

_MM: Omg, you're not serious are you? You're weird to begin with but this takes it all! This has to be one of your complicated jokes nobody gets! I can't believe TS bothers being with you! I will go bat shit insane because of you one day!_

_LA: It's bothersome when you don't mean it, prince.  
><em>

_MM: GRHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAeabnlvsbdklgqeuirhygfhewgbyoihefvidlhog9iewrfbneldskafkqhwefdlkshafoewuhfiwehuH_

_-manicMonkey [MM] banned lillumAngelim [LA]-_

Alex growls in frustration. He straightens in his chair, takes a deep breath. He thinks back at his dream. The clouds of Skaia didn't show him anything last night. It usually doesn't bother him but this time it seems weird. When something important happens they usually shuts up for a time. His chat window blinks. He does not intend to answer however. Fuck that snotty guy! An unknown chat handle is trying to reach him. Alex lifts a eyebrow in thought. Who the ever loving fuck would even use **ectoBiologist **as a chat handlename. That's just to ridiculous.

However Alex decides to answer.

_-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering manicMonkey [MM]-_

_EB: ehm, hi i guess.  
><em>

_MM: Who the hell are you?  
><em>

_EB: aww come on! dont be as grumpy as karkat!_

_MM: who's this karkat who rivals my grump?  
><em>

_EB: he's really nice when you got to know him.  
><em>

_MM: Whateves_

_EB: so do you need some game advice?_

_MM: Nah, you should talk to globalSunflower, she's more into this than me._

_EB: uhm, i dont want to talk to her... she seems to be really scary_

_MM: Nah, just dumbstruck and in love with fictional characters. It's a new one all the time! Right now it's some Jonny egderp or something...  
><em>

_EB: oh... that's the reasons i don't want to get involved with her. she's madly in love with this fictional me! omg this is even more confusing than time traveling!. btw the names john egbert._

_MM: oh my fucking god! You're the worst troll I've ever met! don't you even dare try to make me believe in fictional character right after i got confronted by a pretend demon that tried to drag a friend of mine into the shit._

_MM: I've had enough of this shit already!_

_-manicMonkey [MM] banned ectoBiologist [EB]-_

Alex turns his phone off. He has had enough of weird messages right now. He walks down the stairs. Grandpa Emil sits on the couch, feet placed a top of the coffee table, a pipe is placed gently in his mouth. He gives Alex a short nod when the teen walks past him. Emil grabs a hold of Alex sleeve.

"Hey, I been meaning to tell you this for a while" the elder says. Alex looks at him in wonder. "come, sit down it's sort of a long story" Emil pats the empty space besides him. Alex nods shortly and sits down. "have you ever wondered why your mother and father never was in the picture?"

"didn't you say they died in a accident?" Alex asks. Emil shakes his head.

"I know I said that, and I'm sorry I lied to you about that. The truth is, they are still very much alive but I'm not sure you want to meet them. They set out on a quest. A foolish quest if you ask me!" Emil pauses. "they abounded you here with me"

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I thought you would set out to try to find them like any smartass movie star hero"

"Are you mocking me?" Alex quirks his eyebrows. The elder lets out a mocking laugh.

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Gosh I hate you some times!"

"Oh really now? Be grateful, my time with you as a grandson has been awful" The teen elbow tackles the older. They roll over, Alex on top of the not that old man. They laugh at the situation. "Damn I will always love you kid!"

"And I you grandpa"

The subject of the young mans parents are forgotten for the moment.


End file.
